Sylvan Woods
by Deathwish911
Summary: Getting saved by a beautiful girl...what is a guy to do? Rated [M] for language, situations, and other stuff I can't think of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Sylvan Woods**

"Speach"

'_Thought_'

"**Delfflinger"**

Saito awoke, his head pounding like it was being hit with a jackhammer. As he tried to get up he found he couldn't, he was feeling rather cold, but it looked to be a warm day out. He tried to look down and couldn't, he decided to try to go to sleep. Sleep sounded so good to him, and he did just that.

"Wake up…" A voice called out. He just laid there, comfy in his numbness.

"Please wake up…" He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"Please...please let this work…" He weakly smiled as the last light left him. As he lifted up he saw a beautiful girl, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a one piece outfit of a thigh high skirt and top that barely held in her "F" cup chest. The strangest part about her was that she had long ears.

"Please...please come back…" She cried a single tear as something on her ring merged with his forehead.

"_Go...go to her._" A female voice, soothing and gentle coaxing him back into his body.

"_W-who-_"

"_Time is running out...please, go to her._" The voice urged.

"_Alright…_" He gave in and found himself cold again, but felt a warm sensation inside his body.

"Ugh…" He groaned.

She looked in shock to see his wounds heal up, but he still needed attention. She slowly and gently picked him up and took him to her small cabin. '_I won't let him die a second time...I WON'T!_'

**xXXx**

The second time he woke up, he felt pain all over. He groaned as he felt the wounds he used to have. He slowly looked around to realize that he was in a bed. When he lifted the covers he saw a lot of bandages, and his clothes was nowhere in sight. The bandages were a little bloody, but not too much.

"**Glad to have you back, ya know, you died."** Derfflinger said in an ominous tone.

"I...died?" He slowly looked to the talking blade, because it hurt to move.

"**Yeah, you died, here's the 'bad news, good news, bad news'. Bad news, you died, therefore your contract with Louise is ended. Good news, since your contract with Louise is ended, you're a free man! Bad news, since you died, you still have the Gandalf's abilities, but at a minimum. Understand Partner?"** The sword seemed cheerful.

"Sorta...Imma sleep now…" He closed his eyes, but the pain kept him up.

"**Hey...Elf girl, you might want to get him something to kill the pain…"** The sword got the attention of the other occupant of the cabin. She came from the kitchen area with a steaming mug of something.

"Here, have some." She helped him drink the warm liquid.

"W-what is it?" He looked to her and found that he couldn't look away.

"Something my mother made for me when I was hurt…" She smiled as he coughed, knowing the remedy was going to work.

He felt the pain leave him as he drifted off to sleep.

"How long will he need to sleep?" She looked to the sword.

"**I don't know, but he should be fully healed in two days, at a guess."** The sword seemed to have a thoughtful tone.

"What should I do about his clothes?" She looked thoughtful.

"**The white shirt and the blue shirt have had it...besides theirs way too many holes to fix. His pants are salvageable."** The sword gave the news.

"So...I should make a shirt?"

"**For starters, but...you know that I can sense you right?"** Delfflinger told the girl.

"In what way?" She looked confused.

"**As in you're a void mage."**

"But then he was…"

"**A void mage's familiar."**

She looked down to him in awe.

"**Things happen for a reason kid, he was meant to meet you. And since he isn't from this world, he doesn't hate elves."**

"Was his old master bad?" She was feeling pity for him.

"**Oi...you have no idea, always getting riled up when another female looked his way. Especially if she had a large bust...which was almost everyone around her. She didn't trust him, and the whipping…"** If Derfflinger had a head, he would be shaking it.

"She whipped him?!"

"**Almost on a daily bases."** Derfflinger had a matter of fact tone.

She just held his hand.

**xXXx**

Louise was in her room, crying her eyes out. Cattelya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Valliere, her second oldest sister wore a white long sleeved shirt, and a floor length dress. Her pink hair was done nicely, but her pink eyes held sadness as she petted her younger sisters pink hair. Eleonore Albertine Le Blanc De La Blois De La Valliere, the oldest sister of the three sisters, was dressed on a long sleeved white shirt and a floor length dress. Her blonde hair framed her beautiful face, but there was no pity in her pink eyes.

"He was just a commoner, no real big loss." The Blonde adjusted her glasses.

"Eleonore…!?" Cattelya looked to her older sister for her callous remark.

"But..but he was special...and kind, he made sure to get me out before he went off and did that stupid thing!" Louise looked to Eleonore with hate radiating from her tear stained face.

"As any good commoner would do, but he was never worthy of you." The eldest sister looked down to her youngest sister.

"...Please, just leave...let her mourn his death." Cattelya gave a hard look to the eldest sister.

"At least she'll be able to summon something new…" The blonde left the room in a huff. '_I'll write father, he'll at least side with me...worthless commoner..._'

The two pinkettes stayed in the room, one crying herself to sleep and the other comforting the small girl. The second daughter of the household took the Eclair D'amour, which was dead, and took it with her as she left the room. '_She had love and now she's lost it...she needs no more reminders of him, I'll be sure to have someone clean up the hay in the room._'

**xXXx**

He awoke again, this time in less pain as before, he was able to move now without feeling like he was getting stabbed by a thousand tiny daggers. He also noticed that the bandages had been changed, which means that she had seen..._everything_...he looked over and seen through the window that the blue and the pink moon was out, guessing that it was close to midnight. The blonde hair that came into view framing the beautiful face of the girl that had been taking care of him. She was laying next to him, sleeping soundly as some drool came from her mouth. '_Ya know, I'll actually miss her...if I leave..._' He then noticed that she was very naked, her nude form as close to him as possible. '_When I get better, would I want to leave?_' He looked back to the lovely face and smiled. He shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep. '_Maybe I'll take her with me...I can't just leave her here..._'

He finally was able to sleep.

**xXXx**

She woke up and looked to the man that she had been taking care of, most of his wounds have healed. She found that she was holding him him close, like she never wanted him to leave, like she wanted something more from him.

"Morning…" His voice cracked as he looked into her blue eyes.

"G-Good morning…" She looked into his blue eyes.

"When I'm able to move...I'll repay you for all you've done for me." He smiled to her genuinely.

She blushed as she slowly got out of bed, letting him see all of her. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she swayed her hips as she walked over to where her clothes was.

"You already have." She dressed herself in her usual outfit, letting him watch.

She went to the kitchen area slowly.

"**Man oh man...I think she likes ya…"** Delfflinger had a knowing tone.

"I will have to leave eventually...but should I take her with me?" He looked to the ceiling.

"**Why not, she has a lot to offer you, more than the Maid, and definitely has more to offer than Louise…"** The sword brought up.

"Delf, why don't I feel any...loss?" He looked to the sword confused.

"**Why do you think the bond between familiar and master is so strong? The bond made you more...compliant. The issue with having a human familiar is that there is still free will. So if the master does something so wrong...you could still forgive the master. It makes it easier to love the master, no matter the treatment."** The sword gave the secret freely, knowing that the elven maiden was listening intently.

"So I returned to how I was before?" He seemed to look for the answer.

"**Essentially, yes."**

"Will I forget Louise?"

"**Much more of...you would think of her as you would've without the bond."**

"So...as a stuck up brat that needs to be taken down a peg or two?" He smiled at the thought.

"**Yup. You thought you fell for her, but all that was was the bond. Besides, knowing Louise, her father probably made her summon another familiar."** The sword agreed.

"What if I...fall in love...and I become a familiar again?"

"**Well, that lucky girl would own your heart, but your mind would have loyalty to your new master. And if your master told you to get rid of your love, that would be the breaking point."**

"So its either have a master and be at full power...or be a freeman with _all_ of my free will…" He stared off into space.

'_What is it I feel for him?_' She leaned up against the wall of her home, listening to the conversation. '_Would he feel anything for me? Does he know why elves are hated?_' She looked down and then decided something.

"M-My name is Tiffania Westwood...I've been living here alone since my mother died. My father is the Arch-Duke of Albion. My mother was his mistress, but since she was an elf, she had to go into hiding...I have both human and elven blood. Elves are hated by Brimirists because they kicked the humans out of the southern lands. They called this land the holy land and Brimir swore that he would take it back." She took a breath as she showed herself. She looked him in the eyes as she found the strength to continue. "So...if I went with you...-" She stopped as he looked at her.

"I would tell them to knock it off...after all, wasn't it you that brought me back?" He smiled at her.

"Even if I'm a half-elf?" He beckoned her and she sat on the bed.

"It's not your race that makes you good or evil, it's your actions." He took her hand and squeezed reassuringly.

She started to cry as he just held her hand. '_Thank you...mother, thank you..._' He twitched in pain as she touched his side.

"I-I'm sorry…" She pulled her other hand back.

"Don't be, I still feel like I've been put through a meat grinder." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Can I have some more of that pain killer?" She shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, but too much can kill you...Mother always said to only give one once a day." She held firm.

"Alright." He nodded as he still held her hand.

"Whats your name?" She looked Intently at him.

"Saito Hiraga."

**xXXx**

Julio stormed into Louise's bedroom at the academy to see a blonde haired man with a beard and a mustache. He wore very fine clothes that stated that he was someone of high stature.

"Whats the meaning of making her summon another familiar so soon?" The young Flamen looked crossly at the older gentleman.

"So that she can get a better familiar." He stated matter of factly.

"If she goes through it now she could pull his spirit back to his body, turning him undead." The look of horror on Julio's face was obvious.

"What ever do you mean?" The eldest daughter of the household looked confused.

"One bite, one scratch, and he could turn anyone living into the walking dead. In Romalia we had to put down a similar situation." The knight looked hard at the old man. "Please just give her time to mourn...so that she can move on.

"...Alright...we will...what did you do to quell that...plague?" The older man looked to him.

"We had to kill innocent people, ones that were bitten and scratched, women and children…" The horror poured from his curiously colored eyes. "I never want to do that again...we had to burn the dead."

"I see...we will leave her to Cattelya's care." The old man took Eleonore by the arm and lead her out.

"But father?!" Her pride shown in her voice.

"Would you rather endanger everyone just for the sake of pride?" He looked at her. "Look to his eyes." She did, seeing the pain and torment in them. "Those are the eyes of someone that had to do horrible things...and I wouldn't want to have to do them myself." He explained to her as they reached the carriage.

"...Yes father, I understand."

**xXXx**

He awoke not really feeling any pain at all, and it didn't hurt to move...till he moved his arm too much, but it was more of a dull ache. He saw her come in with firewood freshly chopped as he saw the sunset.

"What the sword said was right, by tomorrow morning you should be fully healed." She smiled at him as she put the wood down.

"...The perks of being a familiar...What all did your mother teach you?" He looked to her as a sad expression came on her face.

"How to read, write, some math. Some history…" She sat down on the bed next to him. "My mother went out when some of the local villagers found us. She tried to get them to leave, but when one of the commoner mages threw fire...there was nothing but screams and people dieing." She took his hand, as if gaining strength from that act alone.

"I see...well I would defend you. And if you came with me when I leave, it means we have to make a stop before I can go back to the academy. Henrietta would love to meet you, I know it. She is a great judge of people." His hopeful words reached her.

She got up and went to the kitchen area.

"Time for dinner…" She smiled as she swayed her hips till she left the main room.

"**...You want my advice partner?"**

"Sure."

"**Stay here a week with her, she has already given you her life story so far, give her yours."**

"I can do that...besides we need some supplies right?" He looked thoughtful.

"**Yeah, supplies…"**

"Eat up." She handed him a bowl of soup as she sat down with him as he ate.

"This is good!" He ate like he was starving. She chuckled as she ate her own meal.

When both of them were done she set the fire in the fireplace and sat next to him again.

"Are things in where you're from so different?" She looked off into space.

"...Where I'm from...there are no elves, no dragons, no magic. That is all safely in between the covers of books and on celluloid prints...we have cars and trains, huge skyscraper buildings, and a lot of machines...but there is war, famine, and disease running rampant. Racial inequality, and hate crimes...even death. When I first got here, I wanted nothing more than to go back home, but as I stayed here, I started to see this place as a paradise. The people I met, and how I was treated by them. Louise might have been the one to bring me here, but I got to meet the Queen of Tristain, both of them. I got to know some very interesting nobles that I turned into friends, and I got to meet you. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead now." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Her heart fluttered as he did this, causing her to blush.

"I-I did nothing special…" She stuttered. '_...Is it ok mother...may I..._'

"Its why I offer you this, if there is anything that I can do for you, let me know and I'll do it." She heard those words and started to tear up. He pulled her close as she cried into his chest, all of the years of being alone coming out of the flood gates. He rubbed circles into her back as he looked at her.

"**Now I guess you understand where she's coming from partner...and I hope you take great care of her."** If Delfflinger had a face, he would've winked.

"I will." She looked up to his smiling expression with her shocked one.

"You promise?" She looked pleadingly at him.

"I do." When the last syllable left his mouth, she kissed him, pouring all of her need into it. The Gandalf rune flared for a moment, but went back to normal.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Yes...another fic, but I had the idea rattling around in my head, and I had to put it down, I will still write on my others. But I will say this, I plan on putting up a few others with other pairings. SaitoXSiesta, SaitoXAgnes, SaitoXHenrietta, SaitoXJeanette, SaitoXSheffield, & SaitoXJessica. Which one of these would you guys like to see first? And please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**One month later**

The travelers in the bland carriage sat quietly as they got closer to what appeared to be a grand gate. The young man was dressed in a white shirt, but his pants looked funny for a commoner to wear, and he had a sword on his back. The young woman that was with him was wearing a plain brown dress with a straw hat that seemed to be a bit too big. If someone was to look closer they would see them holding hands. When the guards stopped the carriage one of them looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You may go through...please wait in the throne room." The guard bowed deeply forcing his buddy to do the same.

"He's just a-"

"A man that faced seven thousand men and lived." The guard had respect in his voice.

As the carriage got up to the stairway Agnes walked down surprised to see such a common carriage in front of the steps. As the door opened its as if her heart stopped beating.

"Hello Agnes...it's great to see you." He walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Come with me." She lead him to the throne room.

"My Queen..."

"..." Henrietta looked to her guard Captain, the pain in her eyes was there as well acceptance.

"He's here."

That's all she had to say. Henrietta ran to her just as Saito walked in, completely bypassing Agnes and hugging him tightly. As if ensuring if he was real, kissing him deeply. He looked breathless and shocked as Tiffania just looked shocked.

He was even more surprised when she started crying into his shirt, so he did what anyone would do, he rubbed circles into her back and just let her cry. Agnes just looked at him and smiled.

"I see you brought someone with you…" The guard Captain pointed to Tiffania.

"Yes...the person that saved my life...Delfflinger did teleport me away from the battle, but she saved my life." He let go of the queen as he kept Tiffania close. "I will say this, don't be too quick to judge, she did save my life." He nodded to her and she took off her hat to show her pointed ears.

"I...see…" Henrietta looked at the elven girl.

"An...elf...saved you?" Agnes had her hand on her pistol.

"Well...I actually died. She brought me back." He smiled to the blonde elf.

"Elven magic can do that only...its a gift. Who were your parents?" The queen looked to her.

"T-The Arch-Duke of Albion...and my mother was elven…" Tiffania looked nervous.

"Then we are related." She walked over and picked up a ring. "This is the Ruby of Wind, since you are the sole surviving heiress to Albion, you deserve it. I welcome you cousin." Henrietta hugged her which caused Tiffania to cry.

"She's...been through a lot…" He looked to Agnes with kindness.

"Louise summoned another familiar...I just thought you should know." Agnes looked at him.

"Then he shall stay here." Henrietta looked to him smiling.

"This valiant man brought to me his savior...and he deserves more." Henrietta looked to him. "Please rest...Agnes, please take them to the guest rooms."

"Yes m'Lady." She bowed as she escorted them to a large bedroom.

"She will want to have breakfast with you tomorrow." She turned to leave. "I will ensure her safety."

He nodded as he plopped down on the plush bed. She followed and they both fell asleep.

**xXXx**

Louise looked to her new familiar. She looked to her master through the window with one of her heads, the other two heads kept a vigilant watch. The black as night scales covered the three hundred and fifty foot dragon. Her wings was on her back folded. Louise gentle petted the snout of the dragon as the dragon rumbled in pleasure. When the dragon nudged her she hugged the snout.

"I'll do my best to make sure you survive. This I swear to you." A tear fell on the snout which made the dragon chirp.

"I-I know you feel the same..." She started crying openly as she hugged the snout.

"M-Miss Valliere...the Queen has asked to see you...and I have been ordered to come along with." Siesta looked down to her maids uniform.

"G-give me...a few minutes...and then we'll leave..."

"Yes ma'am..." The maid bowed respectfully.

**xXXx**

The Queen sat at the very large table with six places set. Agnes walked in with Saito and Tiffania and seated Saito on the Queens right and Tiffania on her left. Agnes sat to Saitos right as the doors opened to have Louise walk in with Siesta. The maid caught the small girl as she fainted, with help from another servant, she was placed on Siesta's left, as she was left of Tiffania. The food was then brought out as the queen brought out a piece of paper.

"Saito...here." She handed it to him.

"I...I can't read your language…" He looked sheepish. Everyone that was awake looked shocked.

Agnes took it from him and smiled. "For acts of valor for the kingdom of Tristain, I hereby Knight Saito Hiraga. From this day forth he shall be known as Saito de Chevalier de Hiraga. Signed Queen Henrietta de Tristain."

"What does that mean?" He looked confused.

"It means...Your my personal Knight...as well as nobility. If I have you as an example of how a noble should act, others will follow." The Queen smiled at his speechlessness.

"Wh-what did I do to...earn this?" He looked confused.

"You...you made sure everyone was safe by facing that army by yourself...you should be given more...but this is all I can manage for now." She took his left hand and gently squeezed.

"But...but I died...isn't that a failure?" He was having trouble wrapping his mind around it.

"No...you went out knowing you were going to die...when half of the other nobles that was there ran to the ships. You have earned more than this…" Agnes nodded to a servant and then looked at him with gratitude.

When a black cloak with a silver clasp was brought in that was when Louise woke up.

"Please accept this Saito…" The Queen looked pleadingly at him.

"I...I accept." He nodded.

"Stand up and be recognized." The Queen took the cloak and placed it on him.

"How...how are you alive?" Louise just stared at him.

"**Elven magic...brought him back from the dead."** Delfflinger told her.

"So...you aren't my familiar anymore?" She looked at him still shocked that he was alive and before her.

"Yes...could I meet your new familiar if you will allow it?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Agnes will get you some armor...and Siesta is now your personal maid." She looked to the shocked maid that was seated per the queens orders.

"You mean…"

"Yes." The Queen noticed how she perked up.

"I...I want to be near him too…" Tiffania looked down.

"...Cousin...your staying here with me. So you will be with him." She smiled to the half-elf.

Louise then noticed the half-elf and took out her wand...which was quickly taken away by Agnes.

"You STUPID DOG!"

"**That girl is the one that brought him back. So pay some respects...he isn't your familiar any more...sorry, but that's how it works…"** The sword sounded apologetic.

"When you're here...could you hand over your wand?" Agnes looked to the explosive pinkette.

"...Fine...lets all go outside and meet Yoru**[ Yoru no ryu {****夜の龍****}(dragon of night) ]**..." Louise got up and left, with the others leaving after her.

Yoru looked as she saw a small group being lead by her master. The center head lowered so that she could touch the snout.

"She's beautiful…" Saito stared in awe.

"How did you know she was a girl?" Louise looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"Slimmer than one of the dragons we seen on the boat ride to the mainland." He nodded to the dragon.

"**Mating season...at least they keep it over the ocean."** The sword sounded happy about that fact.

"Well she is still very pretty." He looked to Louise and smiled.

"What are her breath weapons?" Agnes looked questioningly to her.

"As far as I know, fire, ice, and lightning."

"Well...It was nice seeing you Louise...I have to go with Agnes now…" He left with the other Knight.

"Tell me of your life before you met Saito?" The Queen walked with Tiffania.

As the small group dispersed the maid went to Saito. Louise looked to Yoru.

"Lets go home…" She boarded her dragon and left the royal palace.

**xXXx**

Julio looked as Louise landed with Yoru. It was night time as he smiled to her. He walked up to her and took her hand. The courtyard was silent this time of night.

"Was the meeting good?"

"...Saito's alive." It was all she had to say.

"Is he..?"

"No...not anymore. I have Yoru now...and I will make sure she stays alive, no matter what." The way she said it made it feel like she would go against her own family if she needed to.

"Then so shall I."

She looked at him surprised.

"Come, there's something I wish to discuss with you..." He lead her to her room.

**xXXx**

The palace was quiet as she roamed through the halls. She then came to a certain door and opened it revealing a large bed with two figures lying in it. The female that was laying in the bed was holding the sleeping male close. She noted how close they looked and got into the bed with them. '_I hope my cousin doesn't mind sharing..._' She finally fell asleep as she held his other arm to her bosom.

**xXXx**

The sun came through the window and was in his eyes. By now he knew that his left arm was Tiffania's in the morning, but when he tried to move his right arm he found he couldn't. When he looked over and saw the queen he suddenly got a little nervous.

"SSaito...don't move around ssoo much..." The Queen draped a leg over his.

"Saito...please...right there..." Tiffania blushed as she pressed her ample bosom into him more.

"My Queen...it's time to wake up..." Agnes walked into the room viewing the three in the bed.

"I...don't wanna..." Henrietta buried her face into him.

"Your mother wants to have a word with you." The guard captain pulled off the blankets. "And put some clothes on."

"Alright..." The purple haired girl got up and put her clothes back on. The ones that she had kicked down to the bottom of the bed.

"She also wants to see your new Knight." Agnes smiled at him.

"What for?" He looked confused.

"She was happy to hear that the Queen decided to have you as a partner. She just wants to have a good look at you." Agnes said as she left the room.

"What does she mean by 'partner'?" He looked confused.

"Since I am Queen I need an heir...we really don't need to do that, but I'll be sleeping with you from now on...it would be the same if Tiffania took back Albion. The bureaucrats would want her to have an heir, either with a partner of her choosing of one of them...its the downside of being royalty..." Henrietta was dressed and waited as he dressed.

"So...one way or another you have to have someone..." He looked to both of them.

"Yes...cousin, meet us for lunch, we have much to talk about." Henrietta took his hand and left the half-elf in the large room alone. '_What could we need to talk about? He is mine, but do I have to share?_' The half-elf slowly got dressed as Agnes walked back in.

"I will accompany you to breakfast." She smiled to her and lead her to the dining room.

**xXXx**

The woman sat in the room as if she was being viewed by the public, in a word, regal. When the door opened to reveal her daughter and her daughters Knight. She glanced at them as they entered as she sipped her tea.

"So happy that you could make it...and I'm glad to meet your partner…" She sat the tea cup down.

"Mother…"

"Please dear, have a seat with your partner…" They did as they were told.

"This is my partner...Saito de Chevalier de Hiraga…" The purple haired girl looked down.

"P-Pleased to meet you ma'am…" He bowed his head in respect.

"So...are you going to be happy with her ruling?" The mother looked to him.

"Yes." He didn't hesitate.

"My...can you really be happy like that?" The mother looked worried as she looked to her daughters shocked expression.

"Yes...where I'm from...there are only two monarchies left...my country and a country called England. The monarchs are figureheads, nothing more. Though if the Queen of England says she disagrees with something, the people will rally behind her. The rest are democracy's, their leaders elected by the people. Henrietta is a great Queen, so yes, I have faith in her ruling." He looked to her mother seriously.

"I...see...So you're saying you don't want to be King?"

"Why would I want that headache? And besides from my homes history...if you were royalty you had more to worry about your own family killing you off than a peasant revolt." He held Henrietta's hand.

"I see...At least you're honest...and I approve." She nodded to her daughter.

"You...you do?" Henrietta looked surprised.

"Yes...and because he doesn't want to be king, he should be made king. But that is his decision." She looked to him.

"What about the other nobles?" She looked to her mother.

"Oh...I've said something about a fiance…" The look on Saito's face said it all.

"...Are you saying I'm that Fiance?" He looked to her mother shocked.

"Let me put it like this. It's either get married to her, or have some other power hungry noble become king. Here its the continuity of the royal bloodline that carries weight." The woman was quite firm.

"...Then I have a proposal." He looked to the mother.

"Which is?"

"If you want a marriage, fine, I'll marry your daughter...as well as her cousin, Tiffania." He looked at her.

"Cousin?" She looked to her daughter.

"She is the daughter of the Arch-Duke of Albion from an _elven_ mistress." He looked to the mothers shocked expression.

"What...what an absurd idea…" The mother looked to him like he was crazy.

"Not really...the nobles here always have a mistress or two on the side. I've seen it. I'm just being more honest about it...and being more honorable about it. Think about how many times you've had another man in your bed that was a guard or a captain...and that act won't work on me. You've had at least one other man in your bed." Saito looked like he didn't care if he was going to be beheaded.

"...How...how did you know?" The mother looked at him.

"Nobles never notice the help unless its of the opposite sex. I had a good talk with one of the older maids." He just sat there.

"I...I see. Dear, do you approve of his idea?" She looked to her daughter.

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"Why?" She looked to her daughter in shock.

"Because if the nobles of Albion want to have the royal blood back, Tristain can help rebuild their country. And with her married to him, Albion can become apart of Tristain...or a whole larger country by a different name." She used political reasons.

"But even then...I want them to be happy..." He looked down. "They were never happy...always being forced into situations...by people that thought that they knew better. They don't know whats better for them. Even I don't know...so if you want some drastic change to your country, make me king."

"We'll go through with it." The mother hid her smile.

"Ok…" He smiled as he looked to Henrietta. "We'll get her on board with this...if this will keep you happy." He looked to the mother.

"Settled." She got up and left the room.

"She...she always gets her way."

"Actually, this works out to our favor." He smiled to her.

"How?" She looked to him.

"This is still set up as an absolute monarchy, which means when we take the throne...we get to make changes." He stated and she looked at him liking his idea.

"The first night as a married...well should be interesting…" He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"But still...marrying me…"

"I'm your Knight...am I not to protect you?" He looked away from her. "I've seen some of the power hungry nobles...I want to protect you from that." He looked up and into her eyes.

She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Yes...my Knight…"

**xXXx**


End file.
